Conflict
by the yellow canary
Summary: When Jasper Joined The Newborn Wars He Brought Along Someone Very Important. His Younger Sister Bella. Watch As The Whitlocks Fight For Survival, Searching For Alice. Though They Don't Know They Are. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Conflict

Summary

Brother And Sister Jasper And Isabella Whitlock Were Changed By Maria For The Vampire Wars In The South. What Is Their Life Like? Do They Meet The Cullens?

Chapter 1

Bella Whitlock's Pov

He's Back. My Brother. Jasper has been fighting in the war against the Unions' for 3 years now. Even though he is at the young age of 20 years old he is already in the higher ranks of the army. Father said it was because of his charisma. I must agree. He can make anyone feel calm just by talking.

After years of worrying I can stop – even if it is for a week.

Jazzy was a great fighter and hasn't even got hurt once. Because of this he was highly respected and the youngest general in Texas. I am so proud of him. My Brother.

We were trying to make up for lost time but it was incredibly difficult as we only had 7 days. We talked about what we were up to, what we had done and our childhood.

"Remember when you were 5 and Jimmie Smith pushed you off the swing and I broke his nose" Jasper said trailing off laughing. I stared laughing to. His laughter was contagious.

Jasper had always been protective and was even more so now that marriage proposals had been offered. Jazzy didn't like this and neither did I. I was only 16 years old and would rather fall in love than be forced into it. But Mother And Father will make sure I get married to a rich snob for the wealth and high status. Ugh, How I hate them.

My Parents always thought my 'beauty' would get them places. They would buy me pretty dresses and make sure I looked my best. But I didn't see it. I was 5'5 with golden blond (which was nothing like my brothers) dull hair to my waist with boring green eyes. Nothing special.

I sighed. I hated thinking about my parents when I'm with Jasper. I'd rather walk through the woods – like we are now – like we used to when we were younger. I smiled thinking about our good memories as children.

We walked for about an hour with his arm slung around my shoulders. It has always been like this with Jasper. Easy.

We just enjoyed each other's presence. The two of us.

The two of us were turned into 5 however when 3 women walked out in front of us.

They were beautiful. No gorgeous. One had straight black hair resting to the length of her shoulders. She had perfect features and pale skin. One had blond hair a little longer than the first girl with a face of an angel. The last one had brunette hair to the middle of her back with perfect features and pale skin like the others.

But the most disturbing thing about them was their bright red, ruby eyes. They sent a shiver down my spine and that told me that I should leave now before it's to late. Jasper put an arm around my waist and pulled me behind him. I hope he doesn't get hurt protecting me. His little darlin' as he calls me.

"Aww. How sweet" the Black haired one called. Her voice was musical and hypnotic. If I wasn't so scared I would be shocked at it's perfection.

"Hmm. It is. I think we should change them. They seem special" The little brunette one said looking at the other two daring them to object. Change them? Special? What the hell did they mean?

"Okay but you change them Maria, I kill 'em more than I change 'em" The blond one replied. Killed them? They're going to kill us. No not Jasper!

"Okay But take Nettie. I don't want to have to protect my back and lose focus." She said smiling at us showing her perfect sharp white teeth. I flinched back, frightened. This just made her smile wider.

"Okay. See you back at the camp Marie. Come on Lucy" The one I think was called Nettie said grabbing Lucy's hand. They both walked off with so much grace it hurt to look and compare with.

"I hope you survive. I have a feeling about you two." She said and leaned forward to Jazz's neck. He took a step back but Maria just pulled him forward and bit. Into. His. Neck.

Then he started to scream.

She dropped him and looked towards me. Her red eyes shining an impossible brighter red. I gasped and turned to Jazz But was pulled back by Maria. Her cold hands grabbing my arms and pulling me to her before she bit into my neck.

"No Bells!" Jasper shouted writhing on the wood floor in undeniable pain. Then I felt it. Fire. Fire. Fire burning me. Fire killing me. Fire in me.

Alice Brandon's Pov

I shot upright. I was surrounded by trees. Where am I? Who am I? I thought about standing up and found out I already was. But who am I? Don't I have a name?

I looked around spinning so fast my surroundings should be a blur. When I see it. A word carved into a trunk of a tree. Alice. I'm Alice? Alice? I like it. I smile and walk over to the nearby river and gasp at the reflection in the crystal clear water. Is that me?

There was a beautiful pixie looking girl who was about 4'10 with black spiky hair and pale snow white skin. I smile bigger and start bouncing in place. But what's with my eyes. They're red… I gasped. Vampire

Then my vision went blank.

A picture of me sitting in a diner in Philadelphia sitting on a stool at the counter. A perfect man walks in with snow white skin and honey blond hair. He has bright red eyes like mine now but in the vision they're gold? He also has a lot of scars. How'd he get those? He holds the door and in walks in a girl about 5'5 who was even prettier than me. She had long golden hair like the man to her waist with perfect features and black eyes. Thirsty. They must be related.

Then the vision changed to all of us running through the forest but their eyes are different. Gold. They make them look even more beautiful.

Then us introducing ourselves to a family. Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Emmett. And Edward. They had golden eyes like us.

And then my vision came back. I smiled. I'm going to have a family. A family of vampires. I'm a vampire. COOL!!

Okay I'm guessing we need blood. Yes blood. Hmm, I don't wanna hurt humans. Animals! Yes!

I'm going to find the Cullens! But first I need to find the two vampires with golden blond hair and red eyes. I wonder what their names are. Never mind I'll find out when I meet them. Never bet against Alice Cullen and her visions.

Hm… Alice Cullen. I Like That.


	2. Chapter 2

Conflict

Chapter 2

Jasper Whitlock Pov

I watch Bellsie as she writhes on the floor in pain. I tried to calm her down but I can't. Her pain is too much. It's excruciating. That's right I'm an empath. I can feel and control a person's emotions. I wonder if Bella will have a power when she wakes up. Oh yeah. I'm a vampire. Maria, Nettie and Lucy changed us to get back their territory even though it seemed Maria was in charge and Nettie and Lucy just feared her. I can understand though. She changes her emotions faster than I can ride a horse. One minute she's content, then she's angry, then she feels happy. Ugh, headache.

She wants me and Bella to fight other newborns to get back the land that is hers. I'm excited. This will be even easier than when I was human. But I don't want Bella to fight. She could get hurt. Or even die. I don't want that.

No. I'll try and persuade Maria to let her go. But if she has a gift. No she won't let her go. She'll be to proud. Especially if she has a gift.

Bella's heartbeat picks up it's pace and I know that the change is in it's final stages. I wonder how she will react to the news. Well lets have a look.

"Jazzy?" A soft, musical voice brought me out of my thoughts and looked over at my little sister. I gasped. Wow.

My sister had always been beautiful, even if she didn't think so everyone else did. But now she was gorgeous. Her golden hair was even shinier and her features were perfect. She had always been pale and now she was even paler, like every vampire. But the only terrifying thing is her eyes. Bright Red. I don't want my baby sister to be a monster.

"Jazzy?" She repeated. "What happened to us?" I think she's referring to her voice. I sigh and grab her hand, pulling her up. She walks behind me. Confused. I sent calm towards her and she looked at me strangely. I shrugged.

I led her to a mirror. I let her look at herself and when she did, she screamed. A high pitch scream that also sounded like music.

Maria, Nettie and Lucy chose that time to intervene.

When they saw her they actually froze. I know her beauty was a lot to take in.

Bella looked at them and felt frightened. I felt it. I was going to calm her when she did something that shocked us all. She disappeared. She disappeared. Where did she go?

The 3 vampires gasp looking around the room urgently. But she's still her. I can feel her.

"Calm down." And They Did. "She's still here. I can feel her emotions." They look at me confused. If she was still her, it's like she's invisible.

It clicked.

"She's invisible." I say shocked. My sister can turn invisible. There not going to let her go. NO! My Little Sister.

"What do you mean I'm invisible, I'm right…" But she trailed off why. I sent calm towards her. I didn't want her to feel frightened. I didn't like it. Just then she comes back into sight.

She looks shocked to say the least.

Maria starts clapping. She's very happy. She's got a gift that will come very handy in battle. I don't need to read her mind to know that she is thinking how her gift will come in handy when fighting. But she doesn't deserve to fight.

I'll convince Maria

I couldn't. She says that she will be able to get new soldiers to change and help her. Well, at least she's not fighting, unlike me she doesn't have any scars. We've been here a week and I already have scars. Many of them. Newborns are lethal to say the least.

Many of them fight for anything simple. They get lethal in a matter of minutes, ripping the other to shreds. I don't want Bella to be in the middle of this.

We've learned that, not only can she turn herself invisible, she can turn others and completely hide her scent. Maria claims that she hates her but I know that she is secretly pleased that she has someone who can go outside whilst its sunny.

I've quickly increased my respect here and am now in charge of the newborns with another vampire called Alec. (Alec of the Volturi. Him and Jane are in the army!!) He can cut off sense whilst his older sister – who is also his twin – can inflict pain on a person just by looking at them. To say it is painful is an understatement.

Our only friends are Jane, Alec, Peter, Charlotte, Nettie and Lucy. Nettie and Lucy absolutley hated Maria. They didn't want to help get her territory back but are afraid to tell her. I'm not surprised. She's absolutley hostile and is the best fighter here. Other than me.

Everyone wants to leave but are being held against their will. So here I am waiting for Bella – who was dragged to go hunting because she hates it – and hold her while she cries. She says this life absolutley depresses her and I can't disagree. I can feel it. She says she loves being a vampire, she just doesn't want to kill innocent people and help that Maria (Well that was the nice version).

I need to get us out of here. Not just us, Peter, Charlotte, Jane, Alec, Nettie and Lucy. I will. We'll get out of here…

Review And Tell Me What You Think Please… X

Do You Want Me To Continue??

;)


	3. Chapter 3

Conflict

Chapter 2

Bella Whitlock

A month. A month of killing innocent humans just to survive. I try to go without it but Jasper always tells Peter to drag me and hunt. When I do go he's always there waiting for me in my room (me and Jane share one because we're in high ranks!) with open arms whilst I break down and sob out my depression.

Jasper was now getting more and more scars. His new ones create a layer over the ones that were made before my transformation was even complete. My only friends were my brother, Jane, Alec, Peter, Charlotte, Nettie and Lucy.

Jasper keeps reassuring me that we'll leave. We'll get out of here. I don't believe him.

For the first time in my 16 years of life, I, Isabella Whitlock, disagree with my brother.

There's a first for everything.

Jasper is the best fighter in the army. He was as a human as well. It's not surprising that he brought that on to his next life.

He's even better than… *Growl* Maria. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

Why can't she just die. She killed me and Jasper. She killed everyone here just for her own selfish reasons.

I don't want this anymore. Why can't a vampire die. Well, by their own accord.

But as much as I want to, I couldn't. My brother. My friends. They need me. We all want to get out of her and travel. Jane and Alec. Nettie and Lucy. Peter and Charlotte. Me and Jazzy.

Well, I've got to go and get some new soldiers for Maria. Only the best for her highness. –Insert sarcastic eye roll-

I hear a whistle as I walk down the nearly abandoned street. Curse my perfection. All vampires were perfect. It was used to attract their prey. But me, I hated it.

The man follows me, of course, as I turn a corner into an alley. He corners me in a corner, thinking he has the upper hand over a little girl. We'll see big boy.

"Hey Doll. Wanna come back to mine?" He says looking at my chest. I snarl and bite into his neck, his hot blood, delicious – yet disgusting – rushing down my burning throat. The blood running through my veins, turning my eyes into an unnatural, animalistic bright red. That's another thing I hate. The eyes. Whenever I look in a mirror they remind me of what I am. A Vampire. A soulless murderer.

Please help me God, Please help me and Jasper as well as our friends. Please, let s find a life.

Review!

Next Chapter

Jasper Will Kill ????


	4. Chapter 4

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
